The Tenkai Mages: The New Prophecy (Retold)
by adventuremaker16
Summary: Originally from AlliTheSuperGenius004, She let me take control of her story, but she will have half of the credit. After Quarton was created, the 5 Tenkai Mages vanished without a traice. Now, the 5 Mages will team up with the 5 knights, (Even Beni at some times), Mr White and the Guardian Boreas to stop the evil Vilius and his army of corrupt solders. These battles should be good.


Tenkai Knights: The New Prophecy

Started and original owner by AlliTheSuperGenius004

Picked up and finished by Adventuremaker16

(The only OCs in this story are Irmaina Mason (Chooki's older sister) Audrey Inukai (Gen's younger sister), Cerulenne Jones (Ceylan's female cousin), Fukashi Nash (Guren's male cousin), some new robofusion's, new corruptied villains, and a new ally. This takes place before Vilius captured the Guardians and will go on form there,)

Prologue

In the Beginning

In the beginning of time, there were five elemental mages who were in search of a place in the universe where they could call their own. Finally, after wandering for millenniums and millenniums, they eventually found a blank spot in the furthest corner of universe and saw potential for a planet they could create themselves.

Terrolorne had the power of the earth and created a gigantic cube made out of bare earth that will eventually grow lush grasslands and peaceful forests for the inhabitants to enjoy every single day.

Sibretone had the water to control and added massive bodies of water to the planet, creating oceans, lakes, ponds and streams for the inhabitants so they could drink fresh water as well as the use of marine transportation.

Flaretywolve had the ability of fire and created a heated core as well as the nearby stars so the inhabitants could have the use of heat and the ability to gaze at the stars every night for their personal enjoyment. And for sunshine of course.

Dromuana had the ability to create the shadows and darkness, but was still pure at heart. She created the moon orbiting the new planet and the night time over the landscape.

And last but not least, the leader Nykelindor had the power to control the air and created an atmosphere for the inhabitants so they could breathe as well look at the clouds everyday to predict the weather or just for cloud watching purposes.

Then, the five Mages walked amongst their planet, creating some of the oldest caves and the highest canyons. They then decided to call this planet Quarton, named after the cube like appearance from space.

After trekking Quarton, the five Mages noticed that it needed something: life. Terrolorne was in charge of creating the inhabitants of Quarton, for they wanted the inhabitants to bear from the earth; that this planet was a part of them. Terrolorne couldn't decide on what the settlers of Quarton would look like, but after playing around with some of the cubes she had left over from making Quarton, she decided to create robot-like creatures called Tenkai made out of the remaining cubes.

On the first day, Terrolorne first decided to create two types of Tenkai: one kind had one color armor, and they had the exact or similar personality of her fellow Mages. The other kind had at least two different colors and they had mixed personalities between her fellow Mages. After creating multiple Tenkai, she noticed that Quarton needed to be protected; and not just by the Tenkai, but something bigger.

On the second day, after telling Nykelindor, Dromuana, Flaretywolve and Sibretone the plan, the five combined their powers and created the Tenkai dragon, the guardian of Quarton. They also created the white and black keys so the dragon can't be swayed by just words, but by the power of the keys. Realizing that wouldn't be enough, Nykelindor requested that Terrolorne to create five mighty knights; knights that could stop the dragon just in case all falls in darkness. Terrolorne accepted and created the five as instructed; five knights to resemble aspects of the Mages.

On the third day, Terrolorne first created a knight in green to resemble herself; he had the brute strength like the earth and wouldn't go down without a fight. She named this knight Valorn, the green Tenkai Knight of Strength.

She decided to then do knights to resemble her friends, and on the fourth day, created a knight in blue to resemble the naive yet prankful Sibertone; he had the speed of a flowing river, but the anger of a twenty foot tidal wave. She named this knight Tributon, the blue Tenkai Knight of Speed.

On the fifth day, she then created another knight in red to resemble the calm, yet fire-spirited Flaretywolve; he had the power of twenty men and the calmness of a died-down flame. She named this knight Bravenwolf, the red Tenaki Knight of Power.

Finally, on the sixth day, Terrolorne then created a knight in yellow to resemble the fearless, selfless leader Nykelindor; he had the agility of the wind and the spirit to do anything for his friends. She named this knight Lydendor, the yellow Tenkai Knight of Agility.

On the final day of the task of creating Quarton, Terrolorne Created a knight to represent Dromuana. The darkness that she can create and the passion for a leader, but is a bit harsh at times. Running out of ideas for names, she decided to name this knight Villius, the black Tenkai Knight of Evil.

After finishing the task, the five Mages finally created the guardians; five wise spirits who always believe in neutrality and would watch over Quarton for them while Sibertone, Dromuana, Flaretywolve and Nykelindor would watch over Terrolorne after her seven days of work; and the five were never seen again. But there was a problem.

Many years after the seven days of work, Villius grew evil and started to manipulate the Tenkai, creating the Corrupted. The Tenkai then split into two; the good side known as the Corekai and the evil side known as the Corrupted. They searched and battled for the two keys the Mages created, hoping to find the right key to control the dragon.

Unfortunately, Villius and the Corrupted found the black key and released the evil dragon from it's slumber while battling the Tenkai Knights. Luckily, Villius wasn't strong enough to control the power of the Tenkai Dragon and the Knights beat it, destroying the dragon into five cubes and scattering them all over Quarton.

Like the Mages, the knights were never seen again, but Villius and the Corrupted have grown stronger, and are looking for the cubes as well as the black key...

Earth, 2034

Meanwhile, Imarina Mason was coming home from her chemistry retreat and is ready to just have the day to hang out with her friends Wakamei Dalton and Cerulenne Jones, who has just came back from starring in a TV show called Hopes and Dreams. Will all go as planned or will Chooki and his friends ruin their perfect girl day? (That's all i have for right now, come back soon. and don't forget to review.)


End file.
